1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signs and, more particularly, pertains to structures for holding signs, such as road and street signs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, various systems have been developed for securing signs, such as road signs, to a post, a pole or the like. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,802,939 issued on Apr. 28, 1931 to Butler discloses a sign mounting system comprising a split sleeve adapted to be drawn together about an upstanding post by means of a first pair of bolts. Each sleeve section is provided with at least one sign-holder defining a socket within which one end of a sign may be secured by a second pair of bolts. Accordingly, to install a sign, one has to first tighten the first pair of bolts in order to secure the split sleeve to the post and then tighten the second pair of bolts to secure the sign to the sign-holder. Therefore, the installation of the sign necessitates a number of operations which are time consuming.
It has also been proposed, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,377 issued on Oct. 22, 1985 to Huel, to secure a sign to a post by means of a pair of straps effective for retaining the sign to a bracket as well as fastening the bracket to the. post. However, when it is desired to remove the sign, it is necessary to detach the bracket from the pole, as it is the straps which directly hold the sign in position with respect to the bracket.
Although the sign mounting systems described in the above mentioned patents are effective for attaching a sign to a post, it has been found that there is a need for a sign mounting system which facilitates the installation and removal of a sign from a support structure.